Neko Spirits
'' '' Neko Spirits 'are a race of cat-like apparitions who live in a place called the Great Cat Kingdom, which is said to exist in the metaverse, somewhere outside the multiverse's space-time continuum. Speculated by Aoko Aozaki to have been created by ''Kischur Zelretch Schweinrong, the user of the Second Magic and the creator of the Jeweled Sword of Zelretch, which Rin Tohsaka copied and replicated, which led to her stay in the ''Coalition Headquarters''. They hail from '''Type-Moon and debuted in ''Fusion''. Plot Involvement Fusion The original Neco-Arc, through accidental misuse of her dimension leaping power, had inadvertently ended up within the Fuse Research Facility, which was under-going a Murder Game. Ending up in the kitchen of the facility's buffet area, she would bump into a group of participants, including Tails, Patchouli Knowledge, Pietro Maximoff, and Springtrap, while scampering around for food. After a brief conversation, Neco-Arc would demonstrate her power of the Second Magic, which allows her to leap through dimensions, transporting the participants to the Great Cat Kingdom. However, things go awry and Neco-Arc crash-lands into the place, becoming critically injured as a result of her hunger. With that, the participants would explore the upper levels of the Great Cat Kingdom in an attempt to revive Neco-Arc and return to the Fuse Research Facility. Tails would travel to a nearby cave and meet another Neko Spirit known as Neco-Arc Evolution, who was cooking shish-kabobs, which Tails would take to relieve Neco-Arc's hunger from before. Meanwhile, Springtrap, Patchouli, and Pietro would stumble upon a shrine headed by Neco-Arc Chaos, who spoke of a Neko Spirit goddess, known only as the White Princess of the True Ancestors. After having a prayer ritual be performed on her that invoked healing, as well as being fed the aforementioned shish-kabob, Neco-Arc was effectively revived. Afterwards, they would enter a place called Ahnenerbe, which seemed to be a cross-dimensional cafe within the metaverse. The place was headed by Neco-Arc Destiny, who was assisted by Neco-Arc Bubbles. In the cafe, Neco-Arc Destiny would explain to the participants that they had been taken to a Murder Game, and explained the anomaly that was Arch Demon Akibahara. After they were done with their business, they would be sent off back to the facility with that knowledge. The Ultimate Game A Neko-Arc Chaos is seen in one of the illusionary world conjured by Claudia Wolf, specifically recreating the Tohno Residence. It is unknown if the Neko Spirit was part of the illusion, as its appearance was extremely brief; appearing as some sort of statue, before a cigarette would be placed in its hand, somehow causing it to come to life. He would chant a prayer, before being engulfed by a mysterious light and disappearing as abruptly as it had come to life. It was never heard from again. Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Some stray Neko Spirits had appeared in Fuyuki City, likely let loose on accident by Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. They harassed the Survivors for the little time they had appeared. Restless in Rapture A Neko-Arc appears in Rapture, specifically in the Hestia Chambers when the Survivors were attempting to find a switch that would power up the city and lead them to the Resistance against Handsome Jack, holding a key that would lead them to a door with the switch. Characteristics They are quite easy to identify due to their cartoonish, odd appearance, and often quirky behaviors. They are not particularly harmful, but they also aren't ones that people would like to mess with. Though each Neko Spirit has different physical appearances and identifiable personalities, they all resemble small, humanoid cats, and each of them have "Neco-Arc" as part of their name. For example, the "original" Neco-Arc is quirky, eccentric, and playful, usually exchanging jibes with Springtrap and cutely gnawing on it. Neco-Arc Chaos, in contrast, is male, darker in appearance, and appears to be a chain smoker. He also aspires to be an actor. Neco-Arc Evolution is an otaku who lives in a cave and is a big fan of a show called Phantas-Moon. Neco-Arc Destiny is a drama queen who talks mostly about money and relationship issues. She is the most melancholy of the known Neko Spirits, in contrast to her assistant, Neco-Arc Bubbles, who is the most cheery and lively, despite the fact that the only thing it can say is "Uh-Uh-Uh!" and nod in agreement. They also have powers that not even Aoko Aozaki could fully comprehend, including dimensional travel, flight via jet thrusters, and God knows what else. Gallery NecoChaos.png|Neco-Arc Chaos. NecoBubbles.png|Neco-Arc Bubbles. NecoDestiny.png|Neco-Arc Destiny. NecoEvo.png|Neco-Arc Evolution. Trivia * The Neko Spirits are seen as something of a joke existence in Type-Moon, and were originally little more than chibi versions of Arcueid Brunestud, who was mentioned and briefly appeared within ''The Reapers' Game''. * Ciel generally dislikes them. * Because of their existence within the "metaverse," it is implied that they are essentially, for all intents and purposes, omniscient. However, it should be noted that in context of the Convergence Series, there is no actual such thing as a metaverse. Category: Creatures Category: Fusion Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Category:The Ultimate Game Category:Restless in Rapture